Asylum Hauntings
by Destiny Lyn
Summary: A Bleach AU where Rukia works at an Asylum. One day, a new patient with flaming orange hair comes, changing her life forever. By my friend!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm posting an Ichiruki fanfic for my friend! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Asylum Hauntings**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Rukia, do you have your reports on patient fourteen?"Renji called.  
Rukia strode over to him, handing him a small stack of neatly organized papers. She smugly replied,"Why would I not have them?"  
Renji sighed,"You know, you work way to hard. You should take a break. You are working with crazy people after all. If you're not careful, you'll become one yourself."  
"Renji I'm fine. Perfectly fine. In fact, I just got a new patient. See you,"She called walking down the hall.  
It was true. She worked with crazy people. An crazy house, some called it. Most people pretended it didn't exist. It was, after all, an asylum. Rukia didn't think about it that way. She mainly just turned off her brain, working without thinking. That was the best way to get the job done. Besides, after work she had no life.  
Usually she'd walk home, or sometimes Renji would drive her when he felt like being nice. Occasionally she'd take the bus. By the time she got to her apartment, she was always extremely tired, and almost never had any messages on her phone. Most of the time she would make herself something to eat, pull out the futon, and fall asleep to the buzz of the t.v. Then a new day would start.  
Rukia sighed, almost wishing she had some kind of friend. Any kind. Just having someone would be nice. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as she strode into room fifteen.  
To her surprise, she saw a carrot-topped boy sitting there. He must've been just around her age. He wasn't beating against the walls or screaming to get out. Instead he just sat there, looking down, hands folded on the table.  
She slid into the seat across from him. He slightly tilted his head, as to see her. His eyes were a great amber color, but were filled with pain and misery. They would look so much better with a hint of happiness, Rukia thought to herself as he tilted his head back to its original state.  
"Do you know where you are?"She mumbled, returning to her routine.

He nodded.

"Do you know why I'm in here with you?"  
He nodded again.  
She sighed,"Who sent you here?"  
He shifted. She was worried that he'd come up and slap her like patient 43 did. He took in a deep breath, then mumbled,"I did."  
His voice was amazing. Something so beautiful, yet so broken and hurt. She then realized what he said. She mentally kicked herself for letting herself get into that kind of daze.  
"Why did you do that?"She asked, a puzzled look upon her face.  
He looked up, an image of fear and heartbreak all tied into his expression,"Is it a mental illness to hurt everyone around you? To not be able to protect them?"  
The boy sounded so desperate for an answer. Rukia didn't have one. He clenched his fists and looked down again, mumbling,"Even if it is not, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to watch them die for me."He looked up to find Rukia just sitting there with no emotion on her face. He grumbled,"I didn't expect you to understand anyway. Just lock me up in a corner and leave me to die."  
"You came to hide yourself from everyone else. To make it so you couldn't hurt anyone."She managed to say. The boy began to shake. She lightly touched his arm,"What's your name?"  
He stopped shaking, surprised,"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo."  
She quickly jotted down the name and scrambled out of the room. For the rest if the day she was unable to get any work done. For some reason the boy kept haunting her mind. He was so different. So... Strange.

After work, Renji drove her home. Neither one of them talked. Renji was never good at starting conversation, and Rukia had nothing to say. She thanked him for the drive and idly walked into her apartment. After a nice dinner of cheap noodles and spaghetti sauce, she fell asleep.  
"Are you going to help me, Rukia?"The boy mumbled. He ran his fingers through her hair,"Are you willing to help someone so different?"  
He started to lower himself closer to her. Closer and closer until they were almost touching lips.  
Suddenly Rukia awoke to the sound of her alarm buzzing. She quickly threw on her uniform and brushed her teeth and hair. She dashed out if the house, munching on a granola bar.  
After checking up on the gruesome Grimmjow, she headed down into the file room. The room was filled to the brim with papers. Boxes and files, boxes and files. She rarely walked down here, for fear she might get lost, but found this to be a special occasion.  
"Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki..."She mumbled searching through the papers in the section "k."  
Still she searched on until finally she prevailed. She could tell the file was just made. The papers were still all in the folder and the file itself was brand new. Snatching up the papers like a trophy, she sound a chair and sat.  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
Age: seventeen  
Hair color: orange  
Eye color: brown  
Occupation: None  
She smiled,"Yeah, that's him."  
She suddenly realized her grin, and, surprised, wiped it clean off her face. She continued to read.  
Parents: Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki  
Masaki Kurosaki: died in a construction accident  
Isshin Kurosaki: murdered  
Siblings: Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki  
Both murdered  
Rukia furrowed her brow. She flipped the page to find their deaths in more detail. She skipped passed Masaki's, more interested in Ichigo's father's and sister's deaths.

While Ichigo Kurosaki was out getting groceries for his family, Aizen Sosuke sneaked into his house and killed Isshin, Yuzu and Karin. When Ichigo got back, Aizen was just killing his sisters. Aizen finished the sisters and attempted to murder Ichigo as well, but Ichigo put up a fight. The police caught them in the act, saving Ichigo. Aizen is now being held in the Karakura asylum.  
"Aizen killed them?!"She yelled.  
Aizen, she though. The Aizen located in room 137? The Aizen that is being held in a straight jacket? The Aizen that is perfectly calm and collected even though he will be held inside that room until he dies? That Aizen?  
Seeing Renji and a few others heading her way, she put the file under her arm and calmly walked away.

* * *

_So, did you like it? If so, review and my friend will write a second chapter :)_


	2. Chapter 2

** Here'a the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo sat in the bed two men had set up last night for him. The bed was simple, just like everything else in the room. White walls, white sheets, white door. The only items that held a different color were the table, chairs and frame of his bed.

Ichigo didn't feel sick. He didn't feel mentally unstable. Still, he knew he wasn't telling that girl everything. He purposely left out the fact that he had another side to him. A side his father called his "hollow side" because he was heartless in that form.

He didn't control it very well, but well enough. Just as long as no one gets him extremely angry or his life gets put in danger, Hollow Ichigo doesn't show. When he does, though, you should run. Hide. Do anything you can to stay away from him. When he is in that form, he wants to kill. Usually it doesn't matter who or what.

That girl. She had the most exhilarating eyes. They were a perfect lavender color. Her short raven hair seemed to suite her perfectly. He wished he had gotten to see her smile. Then he remembered his reasons for being in this place, and he reminded himself that she's just another person he could hurt.

Not a day went by that he didn't regret going to that store, leaving his family to be killed. Not a day went by that he wished he was with them, whether that meant dead or alive. He knew he could never kill himself, though. He loved life too much to throw it away.

He noticed the slight creaking of the door and looked to see the girl coming in again. He noticed the change in her eyes from the other day. He could tell she knew about his family.

"Do you dig into every patients personal lives?"He retorted.

She looked at him, shocked,"How did you know I did that?"

He noted how cute she was when she was surprised. To cover up this thought, though, he put on his signature scowl,"You have it written all across your face. If you're gonna check up on someone, at least pretend like you aren't a nosy midget."

Her face instantly fell into an angry growl,"What did you just call me?"

He couldn't help but smirk. She was too easy to mess with. And she really was extremely cute when she was frustrated. He replied,"You heard me."

She gave up the fight, deciding to pull up a chair. She set her clipboard down onto the table along with a pen.

After a few moments of silence the girl asked softly,"How did you do it? How did you hold up a fight against Aizen?"

"Well, Miss, you could call it luck."He lied.

He knew it was because of hollow Ichigo. He as himself would've had no chance.

"My name isn't Miss."She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you if you don't give me your name. Now you're asking to be called midget."He scoffed.

"My name is Kuchiki."She grumbled.

"First name?"

She paused,then remembering how he was not unstable, replied,"Rukia."

Rukia, Ichigo thought to himself. Doesn't that mean light in Greek or Roman or something? A ray of light. That's exactly what I need right now. Someone that can fill this emptiness in my chest.

He could feel hollow Ichigo sitting there, taunting him. Ichigo knew that he could take over. No one wanted that. A ray of light. Maybe a ray of light could kill this monster inside of him.

Rukia shifted. She sighed,"Well, Mr. Kurosaki-"

"What's with all the formalities?"He interrupted.

She furrowed her brow,"Well, you are my patient after all."

"Hardly,"He said.

"I guess that's true, considering you really don't have anything wrong with you. Well, except for the fact that you're a tall, carrot-topped freak."

"I'm a WHAT?!"He screamed sitting up straight.

She smirked,"A carrot-topped freak of nature. A know-it-all. A hot-head. I mean the list goes on."

"Why don't you just shut up ya midget!"He yelled standing up.

"I am not a midget! I am perfectly normal sized! You're just extremely tall!"She yelled back.

Renji walked in, mumbling,"Hey Rukia, I got you a coffee. I figured at this time of day you'd-"

She whipped her head around to see him. Ichigo did the same, and Renji just looked at the both of them in complete shock. Finally he set the coffee on the desk, never taking his eyes of the two, and left the room without saying a word.

Rukia promptly picked up the coffee and sat down. Ichigo groaned, flopping himself onto the bed to mirror Rukia's actions.

"Well, since you are fine and have nothing wrong with you I really have nothing to say."She said.

Ichigo stared at the wall blankly,"Well you already know about me, so why don't you talk about you're life."

"What life?"She sighed,"All I have is Renji and my older brother, Byakuya." He nodded, as if to say,"elaborate." She continued,"Renji was that guy who brought me a coffee. He's really not much. He's kind of like a brother too, I guess. And Nii-sama doesn't ever come visit. He pretty much just watches me through Renji. He's the head to my family and the Kuchiki business."

"Renji is that pineapple head and Byakuya seems to be too stuck up to ever come visit his own sister. You sure got one messed up family."He replied. She looks down, miserably nodding her head. He looked up,"Mine was pretty messed up too."

She glanced over to him. His eyes told a different story than that scowl. She could tell that was just his way of saying,"sorry about your family. I know how you feel." She smiled, looking to the floor.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare. Her smile was amazing. It's almost never around, much like his. But still it was radiant enough to fill this empty room with color.

He enjoyed her company. He even enjoyed their little fights. He closed his eyes, sighing.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Ichigo instantly sprang to his feet in front of Rukia. A black, spiky haired girl stood there, panting. She looked up,"You really are stupid, Ichigo!"

She came to punch him, but he dodged it. In pure anguish she threw a kick too, but he grabbed her foot and slammed it to the ground.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here?"He asked.

She shot him a glare,"What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here?! You-"

"Tatsuki, please don't yell."A girl mumbled from just outside the door.

Tatsuki moaned, but still obliged.

"Orihime,"Ichigo mumbled.

She took a few steps closer to him,"We came to visit you, Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki helped me bake cookies for you!"

She held them out, placing them in his hand. The cookies were wrapped in a cute little bag covered in strawberrys.

Tatsuki grumbled,"Be happy I didn't let her pour pickles and bean paste in the dough."

Rukia watched from the sidelines. Just as she thought. He had friends outside of this place. In fact, he had a girlfriend. The only reason he talked to her miserable self was because they were locked in a room together.

His girlfriend was really pretty. Exactly what he deserved. A beautiful girl with a cheerful smile. Long, pretty auburn hair. Rukia sighed.

Why did Rukia ever think she was anything special to him? To anybody. She wasn't; she was purely just that girl you walk by in the hallway. You don't know her, you don't want to know her, and you really don't care what happens to her.

"Who's this, Ichigo?"Tatsuki spoke up, nodding towards Rukia.

Rukia looked up. Ichigo replied,"Oh, this is Rukia. She works here."

Orihime greeted her with a kind smile,"Nice to meet you, Miss Rukia! Maybe we can be friends!"

Rukia smiled back, the grin completely fake, but all in all a smile,"Yes, that would be great."

Renji stumbled into the room stuttering,"Uh, um, you two. Visiting hours aren't until Sunday from five till-"

"You think I give a crap?!"Tatsuki yelled throwing a high kick to the face.

He dodged it. Orihime stopped them,"No, it's fine. We were just leaving!"She skipped out the door,"Bye, Kurosaki-kun!"

Soon it was just the two of them again. Rukia's heart was still sunken to the very bottom of her soul. She politely murmured."Your friend is nice. Your girlfriend too."

"I don't have a girlfriend."He said bluntly, slouching back down onto the bed.

She stared at him. That's impossible, she thought to herself. She smiled so kindly to him. He didn't even scowl at her. She actually made him cookies!

"But that Orihime girl..."She trailed off.

"Barely know her."He curtly replied.

She looked down,"She likes you."

"A lot of people like me. Very few understand me."He sighed, holding out a cookie.

Rukia gladly excepted it. Her heart no longer was deep down into the dark. She wished he didn't have this effect on her. Rukia wasn't used to having a friend in the first place.

"You know, this room really could use some color."Ichigo complained.

Rukia suddenly got a spark within her. She dashed out of the room, grabbing a few tacks while Ichigo yelled at her in confusion. She ran back into the room and pulled out something from her clipboard. Three drawings.

Almost all of the pictures she drew were covered in little chappy bunnies. She couldn't help but draw them. They were, after all, quite adorable creatures.

Oh god did she love to draw. She always thought she was quite good at it too.

She promptly hung them up around the room before turning to Ichigo proudly.

"What. The Hell. Is this?!"He screamed.

"What do you mean "what the hell is this"? They are works of art!"She replied.

"More like works of crap! You suck at drawing!"He yelled.

"You wouldn't know art if you saw it with your two eyes,"She murmured.

"Please, I know art! Now take these stupid drawings down before someone walks in and thinks they're mine!"He demanded.

"No! Just because I have more talent than you doesn't mean you have to act mean our of jealousy!"

"JEALOUSY?! I am NOT jealous of that crap!"he spat.

She moaned, pulling down the drawings and setting them down onto the table. She sat back down onto the chair with her head in her hand, looking rather bored. Ichigo flopped back down onto the bed as well. The clock ticked as time passed along. Neither one of them spoke. It was almost the end of Rukia's workday. She would have to leave in a matter of minutes.

Silently, she picked up her things, standing up,"Well I guess I will be going then. See you tomorr-"

She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Rukia turned to find Ichigo standing, mumbling,"Stay here tonight."

His voice was aggressive, but she could see the pleading in his eyes. She sighed, sitting back down onto the chair.

"I can't stay all night, Ichigo."She mumbled.

"Yes you can."He replied.

"No I can't,"She argued.

"Yes you can."He fought back.

"No, I can't. Last time I stayed all night I ended up killing someone!"She yelled, tears in her eyes. Ichigo stared at her in shock. She mumbled,"He was a good guy. I was just bringing him some food because I know the food they serve here isn't that great. When I walked in, he was different. He was staring at me like I was his prey. I just set down the plate and then he tackled me. I didn't want to hurt him, but after he punched me a few times and tore open my shoulder I hit him in the head with a glass bottle. By the time the police came he was dead."

She sobbed as she remembered Kaien. He was always so nice to her. He never seemed to belong in this place.

Ichigo couldn't stand to see her this way.

"It's not your fault, you know. You were protecting yourself. Besides, that won't happen again. I won't let it."He spoke up.

She looked up to him, surprised. Then he returned to his usual mocking,"Now stop your crying, midget."

* * *

**Review! My friend loves them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter for you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rukia sat in the chair uncomfortably. It was almost eight o'clock. She hadn't eaten dinner, and she knew Ichigo hadn't either. The only employees still in the building were the security guards, who were locking the doors from the outside right now. No one could get out at this point. Not without a key at least. Rukia's keychain suddenly felt heavy in her pocket. She could go run to a store and grab some food and only be gone a few minutes.  
"Hey Ichigo?"She spoke up.  
"Hmm?"He replied.  
"Do you mind if I leave to go grab some food? I could get you some too."She bribed.  
He shifted, thinking it over,"Not a chance."  
She crossed her arms,"And why not? I was offering to buy you something to eat and you say no?!"  
"You'll see. Just wait."He mumbled staring off into the distance.  
And hour passed by. They hadn't spoken. What am I supposed to be waiting for, Rukia thought to herself. How can he just sit here? She could tell he was waiting, expecting something. Two hours later they were still sitting there. How can he sit that still without any food in him at all, she thought. Thirty minutes later it was 11:30 pm and still nothing happened.  
Ichigo began to shift. He seemed uneasy now. She had no idea why. So far not a thing had happened. Rukia could've been to the store and back, eaten, and still had hours to spare. Why were they waiting?  
At eleven fifty nine Ichigo whispered,"Here he comes."  
Then all of a sudden, at 12 on the dot, the lights flickered off. After fifteen suspenseful seconds of darkness the lights came on. Rukia heard one of her patients scream. She began to panic.  
"What's going on?!"She yelled to Ichigo.  
He just replied,"Get under the bed."She looked at him with pure confusion. He yelled,"NOW!"  
She did as she was told. She could feel her heart beat grow faster in her chest. She peeked out. Ichigo shifted from on top of the bed. Suddenly a figure made it's way past the window. At first, she had no idea who it was. Then she saw him.  
Aizen. How did he get out of the straight jacket, she thought frantically. She saw him stop mid-step and turn to face her and Ichigo. She was now grateful that she was under the bed. Aizen smiled wickedly. He came to the door, somehow unlocked it, and strode into the room. Rukia covered her mouth as to not wimper.  
The most crazy, mental, psycho killer was standing not a foot away from her. She was glad all she could see what his shoes.  
"Would you look at that. Just the man I was waiting for. It's funny, really. I get sent here for killing your precious family, but you are set free to live even though you vowed to kill me. I would say that it is fate that you were sent here."Aizen smirked. His voice was cold,shrill and empty. Much like his soul.  
Rukia remembered how no one could figure out what was wrong with him. He was just purely insane. No one could treat him because he would find a way to kill them. Anyone who entered room 137 never came out.  
"Aizen. You came for another round?"Ichigo replied calmly.  
Aizen laughed,"You were lucky last time. If the police hadn't come to your rescue you would be dead!"Ichigo stayed silent. Rukia could see Aizen come around to the other side of the bed to get closer to Ichigo. He murmured,"You ready to show me that devil within you?"  
What? What was that supposed to mean? Rukia had no idea. Maybe he just meant how well he could fight. Rukia highly doubted that. It had to be something else. But what?  
"He doesn't come out unless he wants to."Ichigo spat back.  
"Well then we'll just have to make him, won't we?"Aizen sneered. She could tell he had an evil grin by the hairs sticking up on the back of her neck.  
Suddenly Ichigo was thrown to the ground. The table was knocked over by him and now laid across the room. Rukia suppressed a scream. Ichigo just laid there, as if dead. Aizen slowly walked towards him. He picked Ichigo up by his neck. You could hear him choking. Rukia's heart beat faster. Dammit, Ichigo!  
She was almost considering jumping out. But then what? She had only taken martial arts for one summer because her brother demanded her to. Rukia already knew she had no chance against a world-class killer. Neither did Ichigo.  
All she could see was Ichigo's feet hanging in the air. Suddenly the sound of choking stopped. An evil laughing started. It didn't sound like Aizen, though. Ichigo's feet fell back to the ground after Aizen yelled in pain.  
"There's the man I was looking for!"Aizen yelled excitedly.  
The laugh came again,"Your wish has been granted."  
That voice. It didn't sound like Ichigo, but she knew there wasn't anyone else in the room. His voice was much more...devilish. He seemed excited to move, to fight. Rukia shivered.  
"My king can't control me forever!"Ichigo screamed advancing towards Aizen.  
They fought. A crazy, bloody fight. Tears streamed down Rukia's face. Ichigo had no chance. He couldn't win. It was impossible. The probability of him winning was smaller than one percent.  
After much struggle, Ichigo was put in a headlock. Aizen mumbled something in his ear as he passed out, falling to the ground. Aizen snickered.  
"You're lucky I want to toy with you. Otherwise you'd be dead."He walked to the door,"Oh and by the way,"He turned towards the bed,"You can come out now, Kuchiki Rukia."  
Aizen smirked as the lights flickered off again. Rukia was confused. How did he know I was here? How did he even know my name?  
Remembering Ichigo, she burst out from her hiding place and towards him. She placed his head in her lap. She saw his wretched wounds, making her tears only multiply instead of cease.  
The creases in his face that usually made him look angry or mad all the time were smoothed out now. He looked rather peaceful. Rukia found it interesting. She had never seen him like this.  
She ripped off part of her shirt and carefully wrapped up his arm. Taking the edge of her jacket that she had thrown off long ago, she wiped the blood from his face.  
She shook him. His body did not respond. She shook him again. Still nothing happened. Frantically, she placed his head onto the cold tile and moved to his chest.  
She put her head against his chest, listening for any heartbeat. He had to be alive. Aizen said it himself that he wasn't dead.  
"Ichigo?!"She yelled, shaking him moved her face close to his, crying,"Wake up,"She whispered, tears falling onto his forehead,"Don't die."  
Still silence. She started to cry harder. Nothing was happening. He just wasn't there. The clock stroke 2 AM. She laid into his chest, crying herself to sleep.

Ichigo was deep within himself, locked away by Hollow Ichigo. He could feel his body creaking under it's new user.  
He looked around the upside-down world. This place was confusing, as it randomly switched angles, making Ichigo start to fall before he found another place to sit himself. This whole city was empty; there was not a single soul lurking about. It rained constantly.  
He sighed. Then, he saw hollow Ichigo again before him.  
"If you're here, who's controlling my body?!"He yelled.  
"Your body can't handle much, you know. You passed out a few minutes ago."He mumbled dismissively.  
"WHAT?!"Ichigo screamed,"Let me out! Let me control my body again! Give it back! Aizen's gonna find Rukia if I don't hurry!"  
Hollow Ichigo smirked,"That puny girl? She's probably already dead."  
Ichigo stared in terror. Then he snapped to determined,"No. She's alive. I have to believe she's alive."  
He closed his eyes, concentrating hard on his body, about the room he laid in.  
"It's not going to work."Hollow Ichigo said.  
Ichigo ignored him. He was close to gaining control again. He could feel it.  
"You might as well stay here so you don't have to see her strung across the room in bits and pieces like your sisters were."He said a bit louder.  
He opened his eyes. His thoughts strayed to Yuzu and Karin. He couldn't protect them. They ended up dead, just like everyone else he ever cared about. Maybe he should just stay here. He wouldn't have to think about the outside world, about all the people he's hurt. It was a smart choice, really. To lock himself within himself.  
Then he thought of Rukia. She could still be alive, fighting to survive. She could be dying right now, and he would be selfish to stay here knowing she could be dying. He closed his eyes again, screaming out to the world as he used everything he could to get back to her.

He awoke with a start. Remembering the events if the past few hours he whipped his head all around the room, searching for Rukia. She wasn't there. His heart dropped as he began to panic. Suddenly, something moved on his chest. He looked down to see her there.  
Rukia's head laid against him, tears dried against her cheeks. It was unsettling to see her this way, but he was overwhelmed with joy that Aizen had left her alone.  
But why did she look so distraught? She was alive. She looked perfectly fine. Why did she lay across his chest crying?  
"Ichigo..."She murmured in her sleep. At least that's what he thought she said.  
But then again, why would she be dreaming about me? Ichigo had no idea. She must've said something else, he thought to himself.  
"Ichigo... Don't die..."She mumbled, violently changing position.  
There was no mistaking that. She was dreaming about him. About Ichigo. He smiled. Feeling the grin, he realized how retarded he must look. He tried to wipe it off, but it still stayed. He sighed, shaking his head.  
Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was because he was jovial that they weren't dead, but he decided to take a chance. Something he normally wouldn't even think about doing.  
He scooped up the petite employee into his arms and gently set her onto the small bed. She, thankfully, did not wake up. He slid under the covers as well, and after getting comfortable, Rukia turned to face Ichigo, burying her face into his chest. Ichigo smiled again, wrapping his arms around her and falling into a delightful slumber.

Rukia rubbed her eyes. Somehow her futon seemed much less comfortable today. She shrugged it off. Yawning, she pulled herself further under the covers. She tried to pull her legs up against her chest, but encountered a barrier. She furrowed her brow, opening her eyes completely.  
She looked in horror. She was sleeping in Ichigo's bed. With him. Flashes of the night before played through Rukia's mind. She smiled, realized Ichigo must've carried her here. She was overjoyed that he was okay. She then remembered Aizen.  
She looked to the clock. Ten minutes before anyone came in through the door. Rukia gently slid out of the covers and onto the cold white tile. Correction: once white tile. It was now covered with red blood stains.  
She cringed, realizing just how much she had to get done in less than ten minutes.  
Ichigo turned around to face her,"Rukia, what are you doing?"  
Rukia smiled at how cute his voice was when he was half-asleep. She replied,"Nothing, just stay here."  
She dashed out of the room and down the off-white hallways. Finally she made it to the locker room and quickly unlocked hers. She was relieved to find a tooth and hair brush sitting there from the last time she had pulled an all-nighter.  
She then made her way to the bathroom and fixed herself up, knowing Renji would be the first to arrive. Well, second, that is, is you include Rukia.  
After making herself look somewhat decent she snatched up the mop and was heading back down the hallway when she saw Ichigo there.  
"What are you doing?! Get back in your room someone might see you!"She yelled.  
"Well you ran off without web telling me where you were going! I got worried!"He yelled back.  
She groaned,"Take this,"She handed him the mop,"Clean up the floor in your room. I have to go get the first aid kit."  
He nodded. They ran in desperate directions. Rukia looked through what seemed like hundreds of shelves, drawers and cupboards. Finally she found a red rectangular prism with a white cross on each face. She quickly picked it up by the handle and ran back to room fifteen.  
Ichigo was finished by the time she got back. Everything was back to its original order. He even remembered to set the table and chairs back up.  
"Lay down."She ordered.  
He did as he as told. She sat on her knees next to the bed and opened the kit. She pulled out bandages and medicine for his extensive wounds.  
He winced as she took off the strip of shirt on his arm. It stuck to the wound deliberately. She didn't want to take it off, knowing it would hurt him.  
"Rip it off,"He mumbled.  
She looked up. He turned his head to face her,"Just pull it off."  
She obliged, easing it off slowly. He breathed deeply. She applied medicine and bandages to his arm and face as needed.  
She sighed, putting away the equipment. Knowing where her next stop was, she stood up.  
"Wait!"Ichigo said. She turned. He mumbled,"Where are you going?"  
She smiled lightly,"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
Of course, she didn't know if she would be fine. She was almost positive she wouldn't be fine, actually, but she knew she had to do it. For Ichigo.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm warning you all now. This chapter is intense!**

* * *

This hallway was empty. No one had been down here in years. Down in the basement, only the most insane stayed here. One man peaked out from a tiny slit in the door telling Rukia all the nasty things he would do to her if he could. Others screamed as if dying. There was evil laughter from some cells and banging from others.  
Finally she reached the end of the long hall. Room 137 was right in front of her. She could feel the tension in her chest. She had to walk in. Now was her chance. Renji would be looking for her right now.  
The white industrial door had what seemed like thousands of locks. Each one was different. She fumbled through each one, decoding them with trouble and time. Finally she got to the last one. A simple four-digit code. Easy enough.  
Rukia paused. What would it be? That something would've had to have some sort of importance. She didn't know what it could be though. She felt at a loss. Only four numbers were stopping her from doing as she had planned.  
She heard footsteps and murmurs in the distance. Rukia quickly punched in random numbers only to see she had been wrong. She began to panic as she saw Renji turn the corner. They locked eyes. He screamed her name. She looked back to the lock frantically.  
"Two, zero, zero, one."A entertained voice spoke.  
She whipped her head around for some sort of answer. Renji was sprinting her way.  
"Two, zero, zero, one. Two thousand and one."The voice repeated. The voice only made you picture a smile painted across it's devilish face.  
Rukia decided she had nothing to lose. She typed in the number, hoping it would work. She heard it click. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she kept in, Rukia ran into the room. She slammed the door closed right as Renji reached it, creating a 'thunk!' from the collision of the two.  
Rukia turned around, leaning against the door while Renji screamed at her,"Are you crazy?! Get out of there before that creep kills you! Rukia are you listening to me? Your brother's gonna kill both of us if Sosuke doesn't get you first!"  
Finally the screaming stopped. Rukia heard him stomping down the hall to go tell others about her whereabouts.  
She opened her eyes. Aizen was right in front of her. He smiled wickedly. The white straight jacket was perfectly intact. Even the wires suspending him in mid-air held up, as if never been given slack. All the wires connected to a metal frame, resembling a rectangular prism around him.  
Rukia almost shivered. She almost ran away. She almost screamed at the top of her lungs or started crying from just his smile alone. But she didn't.  
She calmly strode over to the desk a few feet in front of Aizen.  
"What brings you to my humble abode, Miss Kuchiki?"He sneered, seeming more entertained than irritated.  
She took one last look at his profile in her hands before throwing it behind her, sending papers flying all across the room,"I want to know why you killed them."  
His smile grew wider, as if expecting every word coming out of her mouth,"I killed them because they were in my way."  
"In your way of what?"She interrogated.  
"In my way of your boyfriend."He replied.  
"I don't have a boyfriend."She shot back,"At any rate why would you want Ichigo?"  
Aizen paused, as if thinking over the best way to answer.  
"I don't want Ichigo, I want what's inside him."He corrected.  
Rukia furrowed her brow,"What?"  
He shook his head, laughing,"And I thought you two were close! Did you not see him last night? Did you not hear his voice change? His actions?"  
Rukia thought over last night. He did seem to completely change personalities in an instant. He went from completely calm and collected to energetic and excited to fight, almost as if he hasn't moved in ages.  
"I thought you were smarter than this, Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo has obtained a power no one else has ever seen before. A power so great he could use it to his advantage. A mere myth until he became known."Aizen sighed,"But he doesn't ever use it. It's a waste, really. That's why I fight him. The theory is if he gets murdered, the "hollow" side of him would be sucked into the murderer. Of course, it's just a theory."  
Rukia was barely listening anymore. He has a what? He never told her about this. Why didn't he? She thought they were closer than that.  
"When I get that hollow inside of me I'll split it between my followers, of course. Please remember I'm only telling you this because I'm going to kill you when I kill Ichigo."  
Her mind was racing, over thinking every last detail. Then she realized what he said.  
She looked up to him in disbelief,"What?"  
"This is the police! Open the door NOW!"Someone yelled from the other side of the white barrier.  
Rukia sighed. This was the end if their conversation.  
"We will use force if needed!"The police warned.  
Rukia walked over to the door.  
"We will meet again, Kuchiki."Aizen smiled.  
She took one last look at his wretched face before hearing a scream from outside the door. She opened it only to see Ichigo running towards her. She stared at him in shock.  
Some of the policemen tried to suppress him, but were sent tumbling to the floor. He plowed down everyone in his way until he reached her. He placed his hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes,"Why? Why did you go there?! He's dangerous! He could've killed you!"  
Rukia was completely at a loss for words. His hands were up against her cheeks. His eyes pleaded any sort of answer from her, but she couldn't respond. She just couldn't. She was too lost by his touch, his expression.  
He sighed,"Don't ever do that again. Don't ever scare me like that again."  
He lowered his forehead to hers. Their touch sent sparks flying. She moved her hands into his hair, completely forgetting about the information she had just obtained. Just as their lips were just about to touch, the two were ripped apart. The police pulled Ichigo away, restraining his hands and pushing him against the floor.  
Rukia was being pulled away too. She turned around to see a red-headed someone. Renji.  
Finally she stopped being tugged down the hall. Renji turned to her.  
He took in a breath to speak, but was cut off by Rukia,"What the hell was that for?!"  
He then looked confused,"What do you mean "what was that for?" You're lucky Sosuke didn't kill you already! I saved your life!"  
"I was perfectly fine not being saved, Renji! I never asked for your help!"She yelled back.  
She then started walking towards the entrance of the hallway.  
"Where are you going, Rukia?!"Renji questioned.  
"Away from you!"She retorted.  
Finally she was out of the basement. Rukia fell onto her knees. Everything was just so confusing. First Rukia gets told about this other side of Ichigo, then realizes just how much she was wrong about their friendship, then sees Ichigo fighting to make his way to her.  
She relived that moment for a few seconds, remembering the desperation in his eyes, hearing the tension in his voice. Ichigo had gotten so close to her, almost as if wanting to kiss her. They almost did kiss, actually. But that couldn't be true, she thought to herself, because Ichigo doesn't even trust me enough to open himself to me. She sighed.  
"Well there's only one way to know for sure,"She muttered to herself as she stood up.  
She sauntered down the hallways, not even caring about the patients pleading her for help. One if her patients started yelling at her for not visiting him recently through the barred window. Rukia took his lunch and sent it flying to the floor. He yelled at her even more, but she didn't care. There was only one soul in this place that actually mattered to her.  
When Rukia reached the hallway to Ichigo's room, she saw two officers still standing guard in front of his door. She calmly strode over to them.  
"What are doing here, miss? I'd stay away from this creep. Aren't you going to press charges?"One of the officers asked her.  
"This is an asylum, boys. You don't press charges on people who were sent here for the rest of their lives. Now I want to go in."She replied.  
"Officer Wayne already said it'd be a bad idea. I'd listen to him."The other policeman said, seeming more interested in cleaning his cop glasses than anything else.  
"I'd like to talk to my.."She thought for a second,"patient about his actions, please."  
"You can talk to him after he gets off his timeout,"Officer Wayne joked. The other officer laughed hysterically.  
Rukia groaned. She then pulled Wayne by the collar down to her eye level,"You're going to open that door for me or else."  
"Or else what, princess."He smirked.  
"Or be fired."She wagered.  
He looked at her dumbfounded.  
"Can you not read? My name tag says I am Rukia Kuchiki. As you might know, my brother is Byakuya Kuchiki. He owns the police and just about everything else. Don't mess with me,"She threatened.  
He scrambled to his feet, opening the door for her,"H-here you go, miss Kuchiki. Please, go right in."  
"Now that's what I call a great change of attitude, officer."She smiled walking in,"oh and do me a favor. Don't let anyone else in."  
He nodded vigorously, closing the door. Rukis turned around, seeing Ichigo sitting in his bed with his usual grumbling look. He turned to face her,"Now I'm just your patient, Rukia? Maybe I should start calling you Kuchiki then, eh?"  
"Oh shut up!"She yelled at him. He look back at her, surprised. She crossed her arms,"You say that like I'm in the wrong here. Like I'm the one holding secrets."Ichigo looked even more surprised now,"Why didn't you tell me the truth about you?! Why didn't you ever think to tell me about this thing inside you?! You say I'm wrong for calling you my patient, and yet you don't even think we are close enough to tell me anything about you."  
Rukia was still standing next to the door. She had tears welled up in her eyes. This whole situation was just overwhelming.  
"Rukia, I'm really sorry. I just..."He shook his head,"I don't know. It's just hard for me to tell anyone that sort of thing. It's not that we're not close, I-"He began.  
"How can I even trust you anymore? Everything you ever told me is a lie."She interrupted, a tear streaming down her face.  
She wiped it off, wishing she wasn't so girly as to cry at a time like this. Her emotions made her a disgrace to the Kuchiki name. Then again, she almost never got this way. This was the first time in years she had cried.  
"You can't."Ichigo replied. Rukia looked up. He spoke,"You really can't trust me anymore. I don't expect you to."  
Rukia just looked at him, waiting for something. Anything. Ichigo just let his head sink down. He couldn't stand to watch her. He should've told her sooner. He should've done so many things sooner. But now... Now he had lost her.  
She took one final look at him before running out. She ran all the way home, not being able to stop crying. She cried herself to sleep without eating anything.  
Ichigo was awake all night. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She made the rain stop, but now it was back. It poured down harder than it ever had. In only a few days they had become so close, then tore apart because of Ichigo's lies. Rukia didn't know how much she meant to him. This might be better. Now hollow Ichigo couldn't hurt her.

* * *

** ALL YOU ICHIRUKI FANS, DO NOT WORRY! ICHIRUKI WILL BE REUNITED! (1-2 chapters) Kat wanted you all to know that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you all!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo felt himself being pulled deep within himself. He suppressed Hollow Ichigo.

Grabbing his face, he mumbled,"No. Not right now."

"Oh shut up, King. I'm not going to take over your body, I just want to talk to you."

He suddenly felt himself being sucked within his soul. It almost made him queasy. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in his upside-down world again. Hollow Ichigo sat across from him, looking rather irritable. It was then Ichigo noticed how it was pouring down rain. It felt like nails were hammering into his back with each passing drop. Hollow Ichigo was drenched, and had his arms crossed.

"Get that stupid girl."He ordered,"You may be my king, but I am your horse. And when you don't know where to go, I lead you. I am telling you. Begging you. Go get that stupid girl back. You know how much I hate the rain."

Ichigo looked down,"I wish I could. She's already gone. I lost her. There's no getting her back now."

The rain poured even harder.

Hollow Ichigo threw a rock at Ichigo's nose,"You think I care?! No! The only thing I care about is this rain to stop! So go do whatever you have to do to stop this crap!"

Ichigo cradled his nose,"Fine! I'll try, okay?!"

"No! There is no "try!" Do it or don't do it! Now I'm sick and tired of you so get out of here!"Hollow Ichigo yelled trudging away from Ichigo.

He felt himself getting sucked out of the world existing inside him. There is no "try," Ichigo thought to himself. He had to get her back. She was his everything. He needed his everything back, even if it didn't want him.

A few hours later Ichigo heard his door creak open.

He looked over excitedly,"Ru-"

His heart sank. It wasn't Rukia standing in the doorway. It was another woman with glasses and a stern expression. She said her name was Nanao Isé. She also told him Rukia had asked to have someone else take him on. Ichigo sighed.

She asked him why he was here, and he lied, saying it was all just an act to flirt with one of the nurses. He could tell Nanao knew it was more than that, but after some checking up on how he got there and such, they let him go.

Soon enough he was back in his family's old house. It really wasn't that old, but it had been completely paid for, so Ichigo didn't have to pay anything except the electric, water and other essential bills. He usually slept up in his room, but that night he curled up in a blanket on the couch watching a movie.

Ichigo sometimes loved to walk around his house as if all of his family were still alive (he hadn't moved a single thing), but most of the time it just brought back memories he didn't want to touch. That night all he could think about is what his father would say to him right now. He'd probably tell him just how much of an idiot he was, and that he needed to get Rukia back right now. Of course, he'd also probably add some crap about them falling in love and marrying each other, that of which Ichigo would refuse any sort of feelings towards her. Ichigo hated to admit it, but he really missed the guy.

He remembered how lively his house used to be. Now it was empty; deserted. It felt too quiet. He had a huge house, a decent job, but no one to share it with. He sighed.

Ichigo had no idea how he would win her back. All he knew was he had to act fast. That "Renji" guy seemed to be trying to get close to her, and he didn't like it.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Rukia sat on her futon, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a container of ice cream in the other. She had black rings under her eyes, both from never removing the little makeup she wore and lack of sleep. The t.v. was on, and provided her only source of light in the apartment. Tears were dried down her face. Even though she had gotten phone calls from Renji, she didn't make any effort to respond to any of them.

She decided she would take a week off of work, considering she always worked on her days off and her normal works days bet since she got the job a long time ago. Rukia was not happy. She was not joyful. And she most definitely was not excited about her situation. She knew what she did was right, but she missed Ichigo. She longed for his touch, his smell, his scowl. There was nothing but an emptiness in her soul.

She tried to think of all the stupid things about Ichigo. She tried to tell herself he was a liar, therefore if they ever got together he would be a cheater. Too bad she knew better than that. It really sucked that she knew he would never do such a thing because he felt it to be something only a lowly man would do. There was not a thing about him that strikes her as a "warning" sign.

Rukia wanted to cry, but found she had no more tears. Not after yesterdaywhen she never stopped crying. That day she just had horrible stomach ache and a massive brain freeze. She felt numb.

Thankfully her brother wasn't here. He'd whip her back into shape. He'd tell her off about destroying the Kuchiki name. She loved him, but she just did not want to see him right now.

Suddenly her home phone started ringing. She turned down the t.v. as the voicemail went on. Speak of the devil. Her brother was leaving her a message.

"Kuchiki Rukia, it's your brother, Byakuya. Renji has told me of your rampage into Sosuke's cell. If my information is correct, it is said to be off limits and extremely dangerous. Such behavior will not be tolerated as a Kuchiki."

"If only you could see me right now.."Rukia mumbled to herself, sighing.

"If any other such outbreak occurs I will have you sent back home to the Kuchiki manor. You can thank Renji for convincing me not to this time."

That was it. Nothing else. Just a simple warning. Good thing she didn't care. Not today. She was done with the Kuchiki name. She was done with all the honor and responsibility. She didn't want to be a role model for everyone else. Today she would act like any other girl with a total heartbreak.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Ichigo pulled out a phone book. He scanned through every page, trying to find the "k" for Kuchiki. Finally he made it. Now he just had to find her. He had no idea if she even had a phone. All he knew was he had to have some way to contact her.

Finally he found Kuchiki. The first few names had no meaning, but he then found Byakuya Kuchiki. Didn't Rukia say that was her stuck-up brother or something? He was not exactly looking forward to meeting him. If he ever had to, anyway.

He skipped down a few more names until he reached Rukia's. He grazed his fingers across the printed name. I can't wait for that to change to Kurosaki, he thought to himself. Then it dawned on him what he had just thought. Ichigo couldn't really pretend he didn't think that, considering the thought was true, nonetheless he tried to.

Ichigo found the home phone number and placed it into his phone, along with her cell. Plan? He had none. He figured he could wing it just fine.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

* * *

Rukia decided it's about time she washed her face. She was four days into her week off, and she hadn't really done much if anything. She took a shower that morning, but it just made the makeup run down her cheeks even more. She thoroughly cleansed her face, moisturizing as well. She didn't bother putting on any makeup though.

After she had gotten out of the shower she threw on her grey sweatpants with "Chappy" written in cursive down the leg. She, deciding it to be a lazy day, also put on a loose tee shirt and lounged back onto the couch after brushing her teeth.

The only light on was the dining room light, which just so happened to be across from the living room area. She sighed, picking up a novel to read in attempt to lose herself in another world. It didn't work as well as she had planned. Not even being able to focus on comprehending what the words meant, she sighed, tossing the book off the futon. It landed in a weird position, making creases on some of the pages and throwing the bookmark out of itself. Rukia looked away. She didn't even care anymore.

Nobody in the world could make her mood change. She was stuck in a hopeless pit of sadness and despair. There was a knock at her door. She ignored it. It knocked again. She pretended it never happened. A third set of knocks came, this time more loud and purposeful. She sighed, standing up to look through the peep hole.

A tattooed, red-haired man stood there. He looked utterly annoyed, but under that she could see a bit of worry. She sighed, opening the door.

"What do you want?"She asked coldly.

Renji crossed his arms,"What's wrong with you? You don't show up for work, I call you several times a day with no answer, and then I come here, and you act all rude. Not to mention you don't look so great, no offense."

"None taken. Just go away. It's none of your concern what I'm dealing with. If you really cared about me at all you wouldn't have told my brother about what happened."Rukia grumbled, leaning against the door frame.

He sighed, shaking his head. Red spiky locks of his hairs blew in the slight breeze,"You don't understand at all, do you? I tell Byakuya everything about you because I am worried sick. You don't ever talk to me anymore. All your life is is work. I tell Byakuya things for your better sake, even when you don't think it's right. If I hadn't stopped that, that Kurosaki from harassing you-"

"Harassing?"Rukia interrupted, feeling anger rise up like bread dough in her chest.

"Yeah. After you got out of Sosuke's cell. He grabbed you, yelling, then tried to make you kiss him. I mean, I could tell you were fighting back, pulling on his hair and such, but-"

"Ichigo wasn't harassing me!"She screamed.

"Ichigo?"Renji questioned,"Your on a first name basis with that psycho creeper?!"

"Psycho?! Creeper?! You know what? Just go, Renji! I don't ever want to see you again!"She screamed, shoving him out of the way and slamming her front door on him.

Anger burned like fire down her veins. Ichigo was nothing like that. Ichigo was amazing. He was not crazy at all and didn't ever deserve to be in the asylum in the first place. He deserved a life. Probably with Orihime.

A mumble came through the door from a shaken Renji,"Just be careful, Rukia. They let him go three days ago. I don't want you to get hurt."

Rukia threw a pillow against the door, creating a loud "thunk!". She could here him sigh and walk off. Finally she was alone again. No more Renji. No more Byakuya. No more stupid warnings or threats or insults.

A few hours passed. It was late now. Rukia ate a basic, unappetizing meal of Top Ramen and sat on the couch again, deciding it best to fall asleep rather than think about Ichigo.

But then again, he did just end up haunting her dreams anyway, she thought to herself. Might as well stay awake so she could control them.

It was almost eleven now. Rukia was still daydreaming. She imagined what would've happened if they hadn't gotten into a fight. If she would've stayed calm. Then she remembered real life, and hot, burning tears started to roll down her cheeks.

It was now almost eleven twenty. Eleven seventeen to be precise. Her home phone rang obnoxiously through the empty quietness of the apartment.

She turned, looking towards it. She made no effort to get up. It rang again, loud and clear. She still sat there, waiting for it to go to voicemail. Finally it did.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Hey! So Kat has been really lazy, but she wanted to update, so here is the first part of the 7th chapter!**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes sleepily. Two strong arms were wrapped around her. The soft sheets from the bed caressed her skin. She turned around to face the man she loved more than anything. He was still sound asleep. Rukia snuggled into Ichigo's chest, feeling his warmth, taking in his scent. Nothing was better than this moment. Except maybe last night.  
After the dishes were finished, she turned around to face Ichigo, smiling sleepily. She randomly played with his shirt, but Ichigo wasn't fond of that. He picked her up, heading for the stairs. Her weary smile turned into a look of surprise.  
She was thrown onto the bed as Ichigo took off the shirt she had just been playing with and got onto the bed himself. He guided her into the covers and pulled her close. She looked up at him with her sparkling, violet eyes that he adored so much.

Ichigo couldn't resist it anymore. He captured her lips with his own, running his hands down to her hips as he loomed above her. He deepened the kiss. Rukia moaned, pulling her hands up to find his chest as to explore this area in which she has never seen. Touched. Ichigo shivered with delight, engrossed in their actions.

After much of this, Rukia turned away from him, smiling when she heard his growl of disapproval.  
She could hear him flop onto the other side of the bed as well. Many seconds passed by. Rukia began to close her eyes sleepily, but she still held her smirk in victory. It was then that two arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Ichigo rested his head a top hers, sleep becoming an overwhelmingly great option as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
Rukia smiled remembering this.

* * *

**I hope you all aren't too disappointed for this short chapter! This I fanfic has almost run it's course. I just wanted to let you all know that there is a plan for the ending.**


End file.
